Character : Juvia Lockser
by NollyLvn
Summary: This contains all details of my most favorite character in Fairy Tail, Juvia Lockser. Feel free to check it :)


**Juvia Lockser**

"_Juvia lives for the ones that she loves! You've got to as well. If you have love in your life, then you must keep on living!_"

— **Juvia Lockser** to Meredy in "Tears of Love and Vitality"

**Juvia Lockser **

**Kanji**

ジュビア・ロクサー

**Rōmaji**

_Jubia Rokusā_

**Alias**

Juvia of the Great Sea  
Juvia of the Deep  
Rain Woman (雨女 _Ame on'na_) (former)  
Phantom Girl (by Freed Justine)  
Juvia-chan (by Lyon Vastia)

**Characteristics**

**Race**

Human

**Gender**

Female

**Age**

17

**Birthday**

Year X767

**Hair Color**

Blue

**Eye Color**

Dark Blue

**Professional Status**

**Affiliation**

Fairy Tail

**Previous Affiliation**

Phantom Lord

**Guild Mark Location**

Left Thigh

**Occupation**

Mage

**Previous Occupation**

S-Class Mage

**Team**

Team Fairy Tail

**Previous Team**

Element 4  
Tenrou Team  
Team Fairy Tail B

**Partner(s)**

Gray Fullbuster

**Previous Partner(s)**

Lisanna Strauss

**Base of Operations**

First Fairy Tail Building  
Second Fairy Tail Building (former)

**Personal Status**

**Status**

Active

**Relative(s)**

Parents (deceased)

**Counterpart**

Juvia (Edolas)

**Magic**

**Magic**

Water Magic  
Unison Raid

**Debuts**

**Manga Debut**

Chapter 48

**Anime Debut**

Episode 21

**Game Debut**

Fairy Tail Portable Guild

**Portrayal**

**Japanese Voice**

Mai Nakahara

**English Voice**

Brina Palencia

**Image Gallery**

**Juvia Lockser** (ジュビア・ロクサー _Jubia Rokusā_) is a Mage of Fairy Tail, and is one of the main supporting protagonists. She was formerly an S-Class Mage of the Phantom Lord Guild.

**Appearance**

Juvia's appearance in X791

Juvia is a slender, young woman with blue hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin and a curvaceous figure. Juvia is first introduced with long hair, tightly curled at the base, wearing a navy blue coat, a fur shawl with a _teru teru bōzu_ attached to it, as well as a Russian Cossack hat. Upon becoming a member of Fairy Tail, she cut her long hair and began to wear more revealing clothing. However, after hearing about Gray Surge's crush on her Edolas counterpart, Juvia reverts to her original appearance, with the exception of the _teru teru bōzu_, instead wearing a Fairy Tail emblem. Juvia's Fairy Tail Guild Stamp is above her left thigh.

Around the time of the Grand Magic Games, Juvia starts wearing a knee-high dark dress coat, which is adorned with four, symmetrically placed, light-colored buttons on the chest. The coat is garnished with fur trimmings around her sleeve cuffs and neck. Juvia wears a matching, dark, Russian-style hat, stylized with a light-colored butterfly clip, which, in itself, is attached to the fur trimming garnishing her hat. Juvia completes her outfit by fastening a light brown belt around her waist and wearing complimenting, dark brown, thigh-high boots. She also no longer curls her hair, instead letting it fall wavily past her shoulders.

**Personality****Edit**

Juvia's loneliness

Juvia is first introduced portraying an emotionless face, seeming more secluded from everyone including members of the Phantom Lord Guild. After she joins Fairy Tail, she develops a happier demeanor. She is obsessed with Gray Fullbuster and when Meredy threatens him, Juvia loses her generally calm demeanor and enters a somewhat satanic-appearing state that frightens Meredy and even Erza. Juvia also seems to have a slight masochistic side; upon making a mistake, she asks Gray to spank her as punishment, saying it's her "hobby" while Gray says it isn't his. She's also very polite towards other, typically addressing others with honorifics, though she addresses Gray as "Gray-sama" only.

She cares deeply for Fairy Tail and its members. During the Fighting Festival arc, Juvia is pitted against a fellow guild mate, but instead chooses to K.O. herself by attacking a thunder lacrima, even though she knows that it will cause her harm. Upon entering Fairy Tail, she wasn't feared or hated for her past relationship with Phantom and she maintains a good relationship with the other members. She is also shy about her body, as she didn't like to shower with other girls. Juvia tends to refer to herself in third person, and often says "drip, drip, drop" due to the rain she used to bring with her. Juvia has a wild imagination in which she tends to fabricate relationships and love rivals.

**History**

Juvia making _teru teru bozu_

Juvia was born in the year X767, and spent her childhood shunned by the other children for constantly making it rain around her. She took up making _teru teru bozu_ dolls in an attempt to make it stop raining, but it only served to make the other children tease her even more.

Jose came to make Juvia a member of his elite Team - Element 4

As she grew older, she would overhear other people comment on the gloominess of the rain around her, making her feel increasingly depressed. At one point in her life, she was in a relationship with Bora but he broke up with her because he couldn't stand the rain. Eventually she was accepted into the Phantom Lord guild, noting that it was the first time anyone had accepted her, and formed a quarter of the guild's elite mage team, Element 4.

**Synopsis**

**Phantom Lord arc**

Juvia captures Lucy

The Phantom Lord guild proclaims war on Fairy Tail by destroying their guildhall and hurting their Shadow Gear team. After the attack, Jose Porla tasks Juvia and Sol with capturing Lucy Heartfilia, who they find as she leaves the infirmary where the members of Shadow Gear are being treated. Juvia initially does not recognize Lucy and walks past her after a brief meeting, prompting Sol to identify their target for her. Lucy prepares to fight the two members of the guild that hurt her friends, but Juvia captures her with her Water Lock spell. With their mission complete, Juvia and Sol bring Lucy to their master.

Later, during Phantom Lord's attack on Fairy Tail, Juvia is stationed inside the guild's mobile fortress, which has transformed into a giant robot, the Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II, to help cast the forbidden Abyss Break spell. She appears before Gray Fullbuster, who has infiltrated the base in search of a way to stop the robot. Upon laying eyes on him, Juvia becomes attracted to him and is reluctant to fight him, instead asking him to bring Lucy to her to spare herself from having to hurt him. However, Gray refuses, saying he would give up his life to protect her. Juvia immediately misinterprets Gray's resolve and is under the impression that he and Lucy are an item, which prompts Juvia to declare Lucy as her unforgivable rival in love.

Gray saves Juvia

During their fight, Gray manages to freeze Juvia's body, but accidentally gropes her breast and unfreezes her in embarrassment. Moved by his apparent kindness, she tries to confess her fondness of him, but instead makes it to rain even harder, causing him to thoughtlessly remark on the gloomy weather. Now thinking Gray to be as uncaring to her as everyone else who had teased her throughout her life, Juvia attacks him in a vengeful fury, but Gray, determined to win, manages to once again freeze her boiling body with his Ice Geyser. The shock of her defeat snaps her out of her anger and depression, causing it to stop raining around her. For the first time in her life, she is able to see the clear, blue sky, the beauty of which moves her to tears. She then spontaneously falls in love with Gray all over again and, overwhelmed, passes out. Her defeat also slows the casting of the Abyss Break spell, which stops entirely after all four members of Element 4 are defeated.

The bento Juvia makes for Gray.

Following Juvia's defeat, Phantom Lord loses the war against Fairy Tail and is consequently disbanded by order from the Magic Council, leaving Juvia as an independent mage. However, her obsession with Gray remains, causing her to stalk him and leave him lunches at any given opportunity.

**Tower of Heaven arc**

Gray saved by Juvia.

Juvia follows Gray and his friends on a vacation to one of Fairy Tail's most extravagant seaside resorts. She musters up the courage to speak to Gray again, and reveals her intentions to join Fairy Tail now that she is an independent mage. The two are suddenly attacked by Simon, a Dark Mage searching for Erza defends Gray and tells him to search for Erza, but Simon uses his Shadow Magic to darken the entire room. Juvia manages to protect Gray by hiding him inside her water body while Gray leaves an Ice Dummy of himself for Simon to attack. However, she notices something off about their opponent: because he is a user of Shadow Magic, he would also have the power to see in the dark; he thus wouldn't have been fooled by Gray's Ice Dummy, which he had attacked anyway.

Determined to verify Simon's motives, Juvia accompanies Team Natsu as they head towards the Tower of Heaven, where Erza and Happy have been kidnapped by Simon and his allies, Team Jellal. She helps the three infiltrate the tower through an underwater passage, giving them her oxygen-filled Water Bubbles for them breathe (making Lucy's bubble smaller than Natsu and Gray's as a testament of her hostility towards her), and effortlessly fights off the guards inside. No sooner do they enter one of the tower's main halls that they run into Erza, who has already freed herself. Juvia becomes nervous that Erza would object to her joining Fairy Tail as a former member of Phantom Lord, but Erza overlooks her and tells everyone to leave (save Natsu, who runs off to save Happy). However, she is then talked into revealing her tragic past as a slave from the Tower of Heaven, and how her former friends, including Simon and one Jellal Fernandes, intend to use her as a sacrifice to revive the dark mage Zeref.

Shortly after Erza finishes her story, they are approached by Simon, who confirms Juvia's earlier suspicions that he had attacked Gray's Ice Dummy on purpose. Saying that his true loyalties lie with Erza and not Jellal, Simon joins the group to help them find Natsu and stop Jellal, as does Shô, another of Erza's former friends. As they ascend the tower, Jellal broadcasts a challenge to defeat him, revealing the presence of three additional challengers, Trinity Raven; he also adds that the Magic Council's ultimate weapon, Etherion, is set to destroy the tower and everyone in it. Shô snaps and runs off to kill Jellal himself, sealing Erza inside a magic card and taking her with him for protection. Though Juvia is eager to travel together with Gray, he sends her together with Lucy to search for Natsu while he follows after Erza.

Juvia enslaved by Vidaldus

Juvia and Lucy encounter Vidaldus Taka, one of the members of Trinity Raven. Immune to his flailing hair attacks, Juvia uses her Water Lock on Vidaldus, but he absorbs it with his hair. Vidaldus then casts Rock of Succubus on her, transforming her into his slave and pitting her against Lucy, against her will. However, her true voice reaches out to Lucy during their fight, saying that she doesn't wish to hurt anyone in Fairy Tail, not even her "rival in love"; she has come to love Fairy Tail, but now despairs that she is only bringing them sadness as she has done to many others throughout her life. Moved by her sincerity, Lucy ensures Juvia that she will surely be accepted by Fairy Tail. She summons Aquarius inside her body, freeing her from Vidaldus's control. Juvia and Lucy grab each other's hands and perform a Unison Raid against Vidaldus as he tries to absorb Aquarius's water, but ends up being defeated. While resting after their hard-earned victory, Juvia and Lucy put aside their differences and become friends.

Juvia and Lucy are both found by Wally Buchanan and Millianna, two of Simon's other friends who have turned against Jellal. They regroup with everyone else and board a small boat to escape the tower while Natsu, Erza, and Simon remain inside to stop Jellal. Etherion fires as they sail away, unleashing a wave of water that destroys the boat, but Juvia rescues everyone with a Water Dome. However, the attack does not destroy the tower; rather, it is absorbed by the lacrima hidden inside. Juvia and the others watch from afar as Natsu defeats Jellal and destroys the tower, and joyfully embraces him and Erza as they escape with their lives (Simon, however, was killed by Jellal). As Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Team Jellal return to the resort to recover from the event, Juvia goes to the newly renovated Fairy Tail guildhall to meet with the guild's master, Makarov Dreyar, and finally joins Fairy Tail.

**Fighting Festival arc**

Juvia as a member of Fairy Tail

After the tower is destroyed she officially becomes a member of Fairy Tail Guild with Master Makarov's full blessing. She also changes her hairstyle and standard outfit. Her Fairy Tail stamp is marked on her left thigh. She then revealed to her new friends that she invited Gajeel Redfox to join as well.

When a reporter from the Sorcerer Magazine comes, Gray asks who the reporter is. Juvia reminds Gray what Makarov told them yesterday. When the reporter comes to Gray, he is in his underwear, which Juvia points out to Gray. When Gajeel performs onstage in front of Fairy Tail, Juvia cheers him on telling him to try his best.

To start the Harvest Festival, a beauty contest takes place. Juvia competes in it along with Lucy, Erza, Cana, Mirajane, Levy, and Bisca Mulan. When the Thunder God Tribe arrive, Evergreen turns all the contestants, including Juvia, into stone. After Erza defeats Evergreen she, along with the other girls, was released from Evergreen's stone gaze. Makarov and Natsu update Juvia and the other girls on what was going on. They explain how Laxus is making Fairy Tail members battle each other. When Laxus announces he is going to use Thunder Palace, Juvia goes outside with everyone else and sees orbs of lighting lacrima surrounding Magnolia.

Juvia sacrificing herself for Cana's sake

Juvia and Cana set out to find Laxus. She and Cana later meet Freed Justine, a member of the Thunder God Tribe, and get trapped in his rune enchantment, which they can't escape from unless one of them is rendered unable to fight. Freed tells them he will take care of the winner himself. After Cana fails to convince Freed to let them go, Juvia tells Cana that they have no choice, and she starts using her Water Body. Cana backs away from Juvia and begs for her to stop, for if they fight they will only play into Freed's plans. Juvia flies her Water Body towards Cana, but then turns and goes up the enchantment rune box. Freed yells at her how pointless it is to go further up. Freed then realizes Juvia is heading for one of Laxus' lighting Lacrima's from the Thunder Palace spell. Juvia destroys the lacrima, and due to the Organic Link Magic, gets electrocuted herself. Juvia falls to the ground defeated, and the runes disappears. Cana runs to the injured Juvia's side and asks why she did it. Juvia states she refused to hurt a member of Fairy Tail and just wanted to be accepted as a true Fairy Tail Mage. Cana cries and says that Juvia is already a Mage of Fairy Tail, leaving Juvia glad as she loses consciousness. After Freed's defeat, Elfman then carries her.

Juvia and Gray on Fantasia Parade

As the Guild healed, Juvia is happy to be going to see the parade, but Cana tells her that she is going to take part in the Fantasia parade, she and Gray were on the same float as a King and queen, creating a castle of ice while a water-iced mist is used for atmosphere.

**Oración Seis arc**

After the Fantasia Festival, Juvia is rewarded third place in the Miss Fairy Tail Contest. She is next seen attending the meeting on Dark Guilds, talking about the Balam Alliance along with the other members of Fairy Tail. She tells them that during her time in Phantom Lord, she and Gajeel took down many of the Oracion Seis smaller divisions. She doesn't take part in the Fairy Tail´s designated team because she is out on another mission with Gajeel.

**Daphne arc**

_Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material_.

Juvia and Gray perform a Unison Raid together

When Erza starts worrying about the whereabouts of Natsu and Wendy, Juvia points out she has a strange feeling in her heart about the location of Gray as well.

Gray suddenly begins cooperating with a Dark Mage named Daphne, helping her capture Natsu to power her Dragonoid with which she intends to use so that she can destroy Magnolia Town. During Daphne's attack on the city, Juvia fights alongside her guild mates to help destroy Daphne's army of Lizardmen. Gray is forcefully retrieved by his guild mates, who demand to know why he would betray Fairy Tail, though Juvia defends him, refusing to believe such a thing. After being interrogated by Makarov, Gray explains to the guild that he had only assisted Daphne to make Natsu remember a promise he made as a child to break a spell that Daphne had cast on another town, turning its residents invisible; Juvia is relieved that Gray was acting in the interest of his friend. She then helps Gray destroy the Lizardman army and damage Daphne's Dragonoid by performing a Unison Raid with him.

**Edolas arc**

Juvia tearfully welcoming Gray back.

Juvia tearfully welcomes Gray back from his battle against Oracion Seis, literally flooding the guildhall with her tears. More or less, she begins leading a casual life at Fairy Tail, but just before things practically become uneventful, an Anima portal appears over the town, sucking the entire city into it and transforming her and several other members of Fairy Tail into a massive lacrima crystal to be used as a source of magical power for the parallel world of Edolas. Thanks to the efforts of Mystogan and Team Natsu, however, the effects of Anima are reversed, and Juvia is restored together with the entire city with no recollection of the event whatsoever.

**Tenrou Island arc**

Juvia wants to "fight" too!

Like the rest of her guild, Juvia hears of Team Natsu's adventures in Edolas. She learns from Happy that he and the others had met an alternate version of Gray who was in love with an alternate Juvia, who sported her original hairstyle. Depressed, she goes back to wearing her original hairstyle and attire from before she joined Fairy Tail, and despairingly wishes to go to Edolas.

Team Juvia/Lisanna is created

Later, to her surprise, she is selected as one of the eight candidates for the upcoming annual S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, which would promote the one who passed to S-Class. She initially tries to withdraw from the trial because she wouldn't be able to partner with Gray, another one of the trial's participants. Lisanna, who had recently returned to Fairy Tail from Edolas, decides to become Juvia's partner since she had a good relationship with Edolas-Juvia, though Juvia naturally views her as another rival for Gray's affections.

Juvia beaten by Erza

She travels alongside the other trial participants by boat to their trial's destination of Tenrou Island, unaffected by the heat that the others are suffering from. Makarov explains to them the rules of their first trial: to reach Tenrou Island from afar and take one of eight paths which would lead them to fight another pair of the trial's candidates, or one of the guild's S-Class mages (Erza, Mirajane, and Gildarts). The others are forced to wait on the boat for five minutes after Freed casts a runic enchantment to get a head start. Once the enchantment lifts, Juvia easily swims to the island in her watery form alongside Lisanna, who uses Take Over to transform to her fish form.

Juvia fails the trial

Juvia and Lisanna select "Route D" and encounter Erza as their opponent. The two face a difficult challenge against Erza, who wears her Sea Empress Armor to nullify Juvia's water magic. Despite putting up a tough fight, the two are defeated and eliminated from the trial.

The two go to the island's camp together with Erza and Mirajane, the latter of whom reveals that she had lost against Elfman and Evergreen after they tricked her into thinking they were getting married to lower her guard. Mirajane openly ponders the idea of Elfman and Evergreen marrying and having a child, which causes Juvia to become flustered over the thought of having children with Gray. Hoping to go out and cheer for Gray now that she is no longer participating in the trial, she offers to go look for fellow candidate Mest and his partner Wendy (who haven't returned to the camp after failing their trial), but becomes frustrated when Erza decides to accompany her.

Juvia and Erza vs. Meredy

As they travel through the forest, Juvia and Erza stumble across an injured Levy, who reveals that Gajeel is fighting two members of the Dark Guild Grimoire Heart. She brings her comrades to the clearing of the battle where they find Gajeel gravely wounded, but victorious. One of Gajeel's opponents, Yomazu, reveals that his guild's main forces, including the Seven Kin of Purgatory, are coming to the island in search of the Dark Mage Zeref, prompting Erza to light a signal flare warning everyone of the upcoming attack, thus suspending the trial. As per Yomazu's warning, a squadron of Grimoire Heart mages appears before Juvia and Erza, but they fend them off. They are soon approached by Meredy, one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. Juvia is surprised by the young age of their opponent, but Erza senses a bizarre magical power from Meredy and warns Juvia not to underestimate her.

Juvia's reaction after hearing Meredy threaten Gray

Before their fight, Meredy reveals her guild's plan to awaken Zeref and create a world where non-magic users cannot survive. Juvia is further shocked when Meredy's Maguilty Sodom attack is able to harm her water body, and is completely overwhelmed by her until she is knocked down. Throughout the battle, Meredy ranks her opponents in the order she plans to kill them, with Juvia being the low-ranked "thirteenth place" and Erza being ranked fourth. Despite her injuries, Juvia snaps to attention upon hearing the name of the one member of Fairy Tail she will kill last: Gray Fullbuster. Meredy's declaration that she would never forgive Gray for causing pain to her beloved guild mate Ultear brings Juvia to her feet in an eerie, dissonant rage that unnerves both Meredy and Erza.

She suddenly begins fighting Meredy with ease and new-found determination that Erza notices she hadn't displayed during her earlier trial. She tells Erza to search for Wendy and Gray, deciding to fight Meredy on her own, and covers Erza's escape when Meredy tries to prevent it. Meredy decides to create a Sensory Link between Juvia and Gray to synchronize their senses, thus making Gray feel the pain of the attacks Meredy unleashes on Juvia. Juvia is overcome with pleasure over the thought of "being one" with Gray, but knowing that Meredy plans to kill him only increases her strength and will to fight. Noticing this, Meredy casts a Sensory Link on herself so that both Juvia and Gray will feel the pain of Juvia's attacks, and to ensure that Gray will die no matter which one of them dies.

Juvia hugs Meredy

With her senses connected with Gray's, Meredy decides to kill herself to end Gray's life, but Juvia stops her by breaking her own leg. Unwilling to take anyone's life, not even that of an enemy, Juvia declares that all three of them can live. Meredy still tries to kill herself anyway, but Juvia rushes forward and hugs her; as she does, Meredy's memories of her happiness with Ultear flood her mind. Juvia tearfully begs Meredy to live for the ones she loves, as she does. Her emotions reach Meredy through her Sensory Link, causing her to cry as well. The two reach an understanding and collapse, discontinuing their fight as Meredy lifts her Sensory Link off of the three.

Gray saves Juvia from Ultear

Later, the Tenrou Tree is uprooted by Azuma, causing all the members of Fairy Tail, including Juvia, to lose their magic power. However, Meredy brings Juvia to safety and waits with her until Azuma returns the guild's power. Ultear arrives with an unconscious Zeref and decides to leave the island together with Meredy. Before they leave, Ultear notices the unconscious Juvia beside Meredy and tries to kill her despite Meredy's protests. Fortunately, Gray appears and rescues her; and though unconscious, she manages to hear Gray state his will to live with his friends and smiles.

Juvia chasing Meredy

She immediately reawakens when she hears Gray speak to her, and eagerly follows his orders to chase after Meredy as she tries to escape with Zeref. However, her movements are impeded since she had broken her own leg, forcing Juvia to crawl after Meredy. Meredy tries to dissuade her from following by bringing up her supposed hypocrisy towards her earlier speech about love, but Juvia remains firm, not wanting to argue with her. The two run into Zancrow, who accuses Meredy of betraying Grimoire Heart with Ultear and attacks them, knocking them aside. Zancrow takes Zeref for himself and mockingly reveals that Ultear was responsible for the destruction of Meredy's hometown, angering Juvia. At that moment, Zeref reawakens and, uttering the name "Acnologia", unleashes a wave of Death Magic that kills Zancrow and leaves Juvia and Meredy unconscious.

Juvia asking for punishment

After Grimoire Heart is defeated, Juvia manages to crawl back to camp, still injured. She apologizes for letting Zeref get away and comically requests Gray to punish her, but Gray refuses to fulfill her masochistic hobby. The guild's celebration is interrupted when the black Dragon Acnologia appears and begins its rampage, terrifying everyone present. Juvia is carried away by Gray with the guild as Makarov covers their escape by fighting the Dragon. However, the guild refuses to let their master die, and they return to help him fight Acnologia. The Dragon quickly becomes tired of the battle and flies into the air, preparing its breath attack to destroy the island. The guildmates all join hands and form a circle (with Juvia holding Gray and Lisanna's hands) in an attempt to prepare a defensive spell against the attack, which seemingly eradicates Tenrou Island and everyone on it.

**X791 arc**

Lyon falls in love with Juvia

Juvia, along with everyone else on Tenrou Island, return to the Fairy Tail Guild after being found by Bisca, Alzack, Jet, Droy, Max, Warren and the Trimens from Blue Pegasus. She watches as Mavis Vermilion reveals that she was the one who saved them and then disappears. She, along with the other returning members, is welcomed back by Romeo. As Lyon Vastia walks into Fairy Tail with Sherry Blendy, Toby, Jura Neekis, and Yuka, he catches sight of Juvia for the first time, and claims he is in love, which confuses Juvia greatly.

**Key of the Starry Sky arc**

_Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material._

When the members of Fairy Tail practice their dance skills to prepare for a job they will undertake, Juvia is jealous to see that Gray has asked Lucy to dance with him. She fiercely declares that if Gray will strip and dance, she will do the same, shocking some of the other Fairy Tail members. She does get her wish though, as Gray eventually dances with her.

Juvia's jumping-to-conclusion breakdown

A few days later, Juvia hears that Gray and Erza are going to go on a mission together, much to her dismay. Not liking the idea of the two alone, Juvia follows them secretly, and hides behind bushes. She hears a conversation between Erza and Gray, but misinterprets it and gets scared about what will happen next. Erza then notices that the bandits have arrived, much to Juvia's relief, as nothing more can happen if they are busy fighting. When Gray is having difficulty defeating the Vanish Brothers, Juvia decides that she will help her Gray-sama and almost reveals herself, but Gray exclaims something, surprising her, and she stays hidden. Gray then defeats his opponents, which makes Juvia proud of him.

Juvia's hype imagination

When Fairy Tail decides to separate into teams in order to gather the five remaining clock parts, Juvia teams up with Gray. As the two head towards their destination she starts fantasising over their relationship, and even pictures the two of them happily living together with a daughter. This daydream breaks when Lyon suddenly appears to join them on their mission, much to Juvia's confusion and embarrassment. When the trio arrives at the ruins, all of them state that they don't know what to do next.

Juvia figures out the stone guardian's weakness

As Juvia and her group approach the ruins they are stopped at the door by a guard, which Magic doesn't work on. However, Juvia figures out it's weakness and aims for it's eye, which opens the door, and they then proceed inside. There are floating boxes in the air and they figure out that you have to use Magic to move them into some slots in the wall. They solve the puzzle and are transported away. When they awaken they run into Sugarboy. He quickly traps Juvia and Lyon in his slime and escapes. Gray then runs after him, and when he catches up the clock part they are searching for appears. Both men go for it at the same time and are transported back to their world. Lyon then frees himself and Juvia and they then return too, and together with Gray they defeat Sugarboy. They then leave with the clock piece.

Lyon, Gray and Juvia travel with their piece

The trio travel to some underground ruins to meet up with the other groups, and arrive just in time to see Byro Cracy attacking Lucy and her team. With the rest of Fairy Tail, Juvia fires her Magic at the man to make him back off, to no avail though as their attacks are nullified. Before the fight can continue though the clock pieces start to glow and merge together to form the Infinity Clock, with some strange people appearing beneath the device.

Upon being introduced to the Reborn Oración Seis, Juvia fights alongside Lyon. However, both do little during the fight as they are easily taken out by Racer. As they, as well as the other members of Fairy Tail lie defeated, the Blue Pegasus Guild conveniently arrives and rescues them. Juvia and the others are taken to their Guild Building where they all recuperate. She shows great anger at Bob due to the fact he was sharing the same bed as Gray.

After returning to the guild, Juvia and the others discuss the Reborn Oracion Seis and the Infinity Clock. Juvia, along with others, is shocked and confused when Kinana writes some mysterious words on the wall with a fork. Juvia watches as Cana chooses the teams to find Oracion Seis, and is paired with Gajeel, much to her dislike as she is sad and angry that she can't be together with Gray.

Juvia and Gajeel keep falling to Guttman's power

After being teamed up with Gajeel, much to her dislike, the team departs. On the way to their destination Juvia imagines being on a date with Gray and Gajeel ruining it, making her angry and sad. When they arrive at their destination, the two see Mary Hughes and Guttman Kubrick at the church. Juvia is shocked to see there has been a falling out between the two. Mary is attacked by Guttman and Juvia rushes to her. Juvia and Gajeel are attacked by Guttman, and are unable to do a thing against his Rapture Magic. However, the two still do not give in, and continue to stand and face him.

Juvia holds on to Guttman

Gajeel's constant assaults buy Juvia enough time for her to restore her powers and recover, allowing her to use her Water Lock on Guttman Kubrick and capture him. He uses his Rapture Magic to get rid of Juvia, but she still holds on to him, allowing Gajeel to land a direct hit on his target, defeating him. Gajeel then comments that their timing was a bit off, but Juvia responds that the timing would be perfect, had it been Gray in Gajeel's place. Still, the two Mages manage to impress Mary Hughes, who believed Guttman Kubrick was invincible. Juvia then witnesses, along with Gajeel, the Infinity Clock transforming to its true form, to which Guttman comments that Zentopia has now won.

Juvia, having returned from her mission, meets with Elfman back in Fairy Tail, as he reports that Lucy's Michelle Lobster is in fact Imitatia, the sixth member of Reborn Oración Seis and that she captured Natsu and Lucy. Before any action can be taken to save the two Mages, the Archaeologists Lucy had met earlier appear to Fairy Tail, requesting to meet with her.

After learning that Lucy has been kidnapped, one of the Archaeologists reveals to Juvia and the rest of the Fairy Tail Mages that he is a descendant of Will Neville. He then proceeds to explain how Jude Heartfilia acquired the hand of the Clock, as well as how dangerous Real Nightmare will be, if the Infinity Clock isn't stopped soon and so requests from Juvia and the other Fairy Tail Mages to prevent Real Nightmare once and for all. Soon after that, Christina appears in the sky, and a team of Fairy Tail Mages accompanies Ichiya and heads towards the Infinity Clock. Juvia, however, is one of the members chosen to stay back at the guild.

After the events surrounding the Infinity Clock end Legion Corps comes to the guild to apologize and say goodbye to Juvia and the others. They then head off on their life long mission to find the pieces of the Infinity Clock scattered around the world after a short party.

**Grand Magic Games arc**

Juvia training

Juvia and the other members of Fairy Tail go to the beach to train for the Grand Magic Games. However, instead they start having fun and decide to just relax for the first day. Later on the day, Juvia trains with her Water Magic by manipulating the waves. At night, she and other girls go to the bath, but she is too embarrassed and doesn't let any of the other girls see her. When the guys try to peep on them and Erza stop them, she immediately defends Gray saying he would never do something like that.

Juvia and Aquarius in Celestial Spirit World

Later, she was seen in the Celestial Spirit World with the others, enjoying her time there. She becomes good friends with Aquarius. Along with the others, Juvia is disappointed in the end because one day in the Spirit World is equal to three months in Earth Land. She is seen very tired with the fast training made by Erza which makes Erza tired too. Later they received an invitation to the forest and meets Meredy, Ultear and Jellal. Juvia and Meredy hug each other like long-lost friends; Juvia is glad to see Meredy smiling cheerfully.

No pain, no gain

Juvia watches in horror as Natsu writhes around on the floor in pain when Ultear begins the process to tap into their Second Origin. When Meredy asks Gray if he would like a sense link to feel what Natsu is feeling, Juvia says that she has loosened up a bit. When Happy says that Erza and Jellal left just by themselves, Juvia grabs Gray and pulls him while saying that she wants to do that too. Later that evening, she too, writhes around on the floor in pain as she undergoes the process to elevate her Magical Power.

Juvia arrives at Crocus, the capital of Fiore, to cheer for the guild in the Grand Magic Games. She meets with Gray and asks him if he wants to go eat with her, but as Gray is about to accept, Lyon appears and says he knows some pretty good restaurants. Lyon then grabs Juvia and asks her to go to the aquarium with him. Gray and Lyon then start having an argument until Lyon proposes a bet without Juvia's permission: if Lamia Scale wins, Juvia will join their guild.

Juvia agrees to participate in the first event

To everyone's surprise Juvia is revealed to be part of a second team of competitors belonging to Fairy Tail. On the first day of events, she chooses to represent the B team in the first game of the tournament, Hidden, on the basis that Gray is competing for the A team. She is first to lose a point after trying to hug one of the Gray clones from behind, her gesture being seen as an 'attack'. As the event continues, she saves Gray from Lyon by jumping on top of his head, but she and Gray are then hit by Nullpuding.[108] Eventually Rufus uses his Memory-Make Magic and hits almost everyone on the field, easily putting Sabertooth in the the event ends, Juvia ends up with one point, putting her team in seventh place. She is later seen moping by herself.

Juvia's imagination

With the days battles finished, Juvia joins the Fairy Tails "post-defeat celebration" with the rest of the guild. After learning that Lucy and Gray were still back at their lodgings, Juvia allows her imagination to go wild with a scenario involving the two. After Makarov gives an encouraging speech, Juvia is seen blushing as Gray gets progressively more naked. During the next days event, Chariot, as the Dragon Slayers secret weakness is publicly shown, with Laxus telling his team-mates not to tell anyone, Juvia comments that it's now quite obvious. She is shown smiling when Natsu gave his impassioned speech for winning the tournament. Later, during Elfman's battle against Bacchus, when Elfman attempted to use a new, faster Take Over in order to make contact with his opponent, Juvia expresses her hope that it will work, and later when Elfman tries a different strategy, Juvia states that it's quite unreasonable. Juvia is then seen smiling at Elfmans victory.

After Mirajane's battle against Jenny Realight ends in victory for their team, Juvia is seen happy that their team has now an additional points. Juvia then congratulates her team-mate as Mirajane re-enters their corner. Later, Juvia and Lyon "snatch" Gray away for a, supposedly, romantic confrontation, though Gray manages to somehow escape later on.

During the third day's battle portion, Juvia is surprised to see what appears to be Laxus getting beaten around by "Alexei". She later expresses shock when she sees Laxus disappear and another Laxus popping up out of nowhere, with Raven Tail's members defeated and "Alexei" exposed as Ivan Dreyar. When Laxus is declared the winner, Juvia is visibly pleased.

After Laxus's triumph over Raven Tail, the battle involving Wendy and Chelia starts. During the battle, Wendy succeeds in evading Chelia's powerful Heavenly Gathering of Clouds, and Juvia is seen next to Mirajane who explains Chelia's Magic effect; she says that Chelia has the ability to cure her own injuries but cannot recover from her fatigue. Carla continues saying as Wendy has the ability to recover fatigue and so she boosted Chelia's stamina to change the course of Chelia's attack.

Lyon steps in to go on the "Love Slide" with Juvia

After Fairy Tail's successful third day at the Grand Magic Games, Juvia once again heads out with the rest of the guild to celebrate at a bar. Whilst there, she congratulates Gray on his performance despite the fact the he did not compete that day at all, and watches as Gray attempts to barrel surf with the other guild members. A while later, Juvia decides to accompany the rest of Fairy Tail when they all go to Ryuzetsu Land, a popular leisure center in Crocus. Upon arriving, Juvia quickly asks Gray to accompany her on the "Love Slide", though she is turned down when he hears that the point of the slide is that two people go down hugging. Before she can say anything about Gray's attitude, she is swept off her feet by Lyon, who tells her to go with him instead. Becoming worried when the two begin to fight, Juvia steps in between them and once again asks Gray to slide with her. Despite the two still arguing, the group makes their way to the top of the slide, only for Gray and Lyon to go down together when they are pushed by Natsu, Juvia watching and wondering if she is seeing some form of male love. When Gray and Lyon freeze the pool fighting, Natsu moves to melt the ice, but uses too much Magic power, blowing the building to pieces; Juvia is thrown in the blast and lands completely fazed at the turn of events.

Juvia is teleported out of the Naval Battle Sphere

On the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games, Juvia decides to enter her second event, 'Naval Battle'. The event requires the participants to swim inside a floating sphere of water and knock each other out, and as such, Juvia enters the event confident that she can be victorious, as water is her expertise. When the event starts, Lucy tries to gain the upper hand by summoning Aquarius, but Juvia counters this by casting Water Cyclone, which catches all of the participants up in a whirlpool. With Aquarius deciding to go back to the Celestial Spirit World, Juvia uses a unique spell she acquired after having her second origin opened to remove all of her opponents at once. She unleashes a flurry of water filled with love hearts, dedicating the spell to her love for Gray. The spell proves to be very effective, as she knocks Jenny, Risley and Chelia from the ring in the single attack. Pleased with herself, Juvia spreads her arms wide and poses for the applause of the crowd, before turning to see Gray's reaction. What she sees was not the loving look she wanted, rather Gray's expression is one of disgust, something which causes Juvia to fly into shock. While she is distracted, Minerva takes the opportunity to use her Magic and teleport Juvia outside the arena. Juvia falls to the ground thus receiving third place, much to the shock and disappointment of her team.

Juvia watching the tag battle

Once Juvia is sent out, Minerva begins treating Lucy cruelly something which shocks Juvia. Once the event is over and Lucy is taken to the infirmary to rest, Juvia bursts into the room with Mirajane and asks if Lucy is okay. Seconds later, Makarov enter and tells everyone present that Team Fairy Tail A and B would have to merge. Juvia later watches as the new Team Fairy Tail arrives and says that she can't imagine them losing to anybody.

She then watches the following battle between Natsu, Gajeel, Sting and Rogue. Juvia is silent for the most part, merely looking in worry when both appear to have been utterly defeated. However, when this is proven false, and when Sabertooth's team is defeated, Juvia looks on in happiness.

Juvia and the team get ready

Back at the lodgings, she listens as Natsu, Gray, Erza and Gajeel reveal that Lucy has been captured. She listens as everyone discuss the reason why the King did not capture them and includes that maybe they do not want a wizard guild to be an enemy. The next day, Juvia serves as a replacement for Natsu as team Fairy Tail enters the arena. As the rules for the final day are explained to the Mages, Juvia and the rest of the team listen in. While talking, Erza explains that they need to win to save Lucy, with Juvia adding that if Natsu and the others could save her, that'd be best. As everyone joins in a group cheer, the game officially begins. When the games start and the members of the other teams scatter, Juvia and the rest of the team remain in place, much to everyone's surprise while their opponents battle one another. Soon after the battles commence and continue, Mavis explains that she presented the team with a strategy based on her observations to assure victory and gives them the command to go, at which point Juvia and the rest rush into battle.

With Mavis' strategy, Juvia goes with the rest of her team into battle, quickly being faced by Rufus' Falling Stars technique. Thanks to the strategy, Juvia is able to dodge the attack and proceed further. Soon after, Juvia watches as Gray battles against Rufus of Team Sabertooth, blushing as the former takes off his shirt during battle and fawning over him when he manages to defeat Rufus in the end.

Juvia and Chelia's little brawl

Coursing through the battleground, Juvia is found by Chelia Blendy, who attacks with her Sky God's Boreas. As she prepares to fight back, she is caught off-guard by Chelia's assertion that Juvia is Lyon's beloved, allowing Chelia to attack her head-on. Sometime later during their scuffle, both Mages look on in shock as Minerva casts a powerful spell during her battle with Erza and Kagura Mikazuchi. They then resume to fight against each other, as shown in the Lacrima screens. Later on, when accused of using her charms against Lyon, Juvia tells Chelia that her heart belongs to Gray only. Soon after, they notice that Gray and Lyon have both arrived. Misinterpreting the situation, an excited Juvia runs up to Gray and asks where their honeymoon would be, which both parties meet with ridiculous acclaim.

Juvia heeds Gray's call

While an annoyed Gray prepares for the battle with Chelia and Lyon, Juvia remains dazedly latched onto him. Once the battle begins, Juvia moves to the water below the bridge while Gray stays up top. As Gray avoids Lyon's attack, he calls out to Juvia down below, signaling her to supply him with a large volume of water which he uses to attack Lyon. However, the move is blocked by Chelia and Gray is injured by Lyon's counterattack, making Juvia wonder in worry about how powerful Lyon is, though Gray tells her that due to their opponents not having as effective teamwork, they still have a chance to win. However, the two are injured in battle, panting heavily while Lyon and Chelia sustain less damage. As they prepare to finish them off, Juvia looks down but soon finds Gray's hand on her shoulders, telling her that they can still win with their superior teamwork. Her hand taken by Gray, Juvia agrees with him as he tells her they will use their full Magic.

Intent on winning, Juvia joins hands with Gray as the two combine their Magic. Pushing forward, Juvia and Gray attack with a combination of Water Nebula and Ice Geyser, sending Lyon and Chelia flying and giving the victory to the two of them.

Juvia stands with her team

After the battle is done, Juvia continues to hold Gray's hand, causing him to ask when she will let go. Commenting that she never will, Juvia snuggles up to the ice Mage, scaring him. Afterwards, Sting calls out the Fairy Tail Mages to battle him, causing Juvia and Gray to go find him. As Lyon claims he can defeat them all by himself due to their wounds, Juvia tells him not to underestimate Fairy Tail. Juvia stands as Sting prepares himself but ultimately, the Sabertooth Mage surrenders, feeling he cannot achieve his objective, giving the victory to Team Fairy Tail and winning them the Grand Magic Games. Juvia smiles at the victory and later again as Sting is reunited with his Exceed, Lector. After their victory, Gajeel states that it is over, to which Juvia emphasizes that just the tournament is. As Sting attempts to question Gajeel, Gajeel blatantly expresses his agitation towards Sting's facial expression, which astonishes Juvia.

Juvia, along with the members of many other Guilds, is summoned by the King, and is told of the looming threat of the 10,000 Dragons. Juvia cheers, alongside the members of all the other Guilds, when they declare that they will defend Fiore from the Dragons. Over the raucous cheering, Chelia asks Juvia if Wendy is okay, to which Juvia replies that she believes her to be. As the guilds prepare themselves for the upcoming battle, Gray notes that the healers from the military and Chelia have played an essential role in regaining their mobility, but Juvia mentions they would have fully recovered if Wendy were present.

Not long after, the Dragons start arriving by means of the Eclipse Gate and begin wreaking havoc. Juvia stares on at the destruction as it occurs, unable to do anything. Later, Juvia and the rest of Fairy Tail encounter the Dragon Atlas Flame, who releases a Dragon's Roar and disperses the members of Fairy Tail. However, they successfully defend against it, much to Atlas Flame's surprise. After Makarov's unsuccessful attack, Atlas Flame strikes Juvia and others again, stating that humans cannot beat a Dragon.

However, Laxus moves in and attacks Atlas Flame while Juvia watches. The Lightning Dragon Slayer tells the others to take care of the small Dragons released by Motherglare while he handles the big one, which Juvia does alongside several of her guildmates.

Juvia mortified by the deadly assault on Gray

In the midst of the battle, Juvia is approached by Meredy inside the wrecked Bar Sun, with the latter asking where Ultear has gone to since the two have been separated, to which Juvia says she hasn't seen her. Unexpectedly, Gray appears and saves Juvia and Meredy from an assault instigated by the smaller Dragons, with Lyon also appearing and chastising them for losing focus in a war zone while attempting to incapacitate the other Dragon spawns in the vicinity. Gray tells Juvia he has something to tell her, which she immediately assumes is going to be a love confession, though Gray insists it is nothing of the sort and unimportant. As Juvia carries a flushed expression over her face conceptualizing Gray's matter of discussion, Lyon cries out as another creature appears and takes aim at her. Suddenly, Gray shoves her aside and takes the shot instead, piercing his chest. Juvia looks on in horror with Lyon and Meredy as Gray's body is riddled with laser fire from multiple arriving attackers. He is then shot in the head, compelling Juvia to scream his name in anguish.

After the assault, Juvia lies next to the fatally wounded Gray, sobbing and looking on in pure agony, noting the laser that went right through Gray's skull. However, from afar, after Ultear's sacrifice, time goes back exactly by a single minute prior to Gray's death. As time goes back exactly by a single minute, Juvia and Meredy are saved by Gray again, and subsequently after Juvia's bashful reaction to Gray's intimate rescue, the Mages envision Gray's death and are astonished by the occurrence, with Juvia noting that she also witnessed it. Prior to Juvia's premonition taking place, Gray and Lyon both dismantle the threat, preventing the tragedy from occurring.

The "new" Juvia expresses her love for Gray once more

Soon after, the destructing of the Eclipse Gate at Mercurius causes a flux in the time stream, removing those not of the present from the timeline. Thus, Future Rogue, the Dragons and the hatchlings slowly disappear. With the danger passed, Juvia happily hugs Meredy, happy that the long battle has finally come to an end.

With the war now over, all of the Mages who participated are invited to Mercurius by King Toma for a celebratory party in their honour. Whilst there, Juvia finds and approaches Gray, telling him that she has upgraded to "Juvia 2.0". When Gray asks if she is some sort of machine, Juvia recalls her four previous appearances and personalities, states that she is entering another era and leaps at Gray whilst declaring her love. However, Gray sidesteps, sending her to the ground as he states that he too is entering a new era and says no thanks to her affection. However, Juvia merely blushes, happy that Gray is "toying with her feelings", whilst Gray yells that the "new" Juvia is even crazier than the last. A little later, Juvia stands by the rest of her guild as they ask Yukino to join their ranks, asking her to come with them but also hesitant over the idea, as she believes Gray doesn't need another admirer.

Juvia is worried about Gray's mood

With everything past, Fairy Tail comes back to Magnolia where a crowd of fans awaits them, celebrating their victory. Juvia notices that Gray isn't in mood for some reason and questions him. She then tells him that it's rude to keep up such expression while everyone is happy. Knowing that she's right and that he also has to keep smiling for "her" sake, Gray thanks Juvia, much to her bliss. Afterwards, Juvia observes the revelation of their reconstructed guild building.

**Sun Village arc**

Later, while the other female members of Fairy Tail are bathing, Juvia watches from a distance. After discovering Flare amongst them, she comments on how similar their shy personalities are.

**Magic and Abilities**

Juvia using Water Magic

**Water Magic****:** (水の魔法 _Mizu no Mahō_) Juvia is an extremely skilled user of Water Magic. It allows her to produce, control, and manipulate water. She can use the water in a variety of different ways, such as producing blades of water that can even slice through solid rock and metal, or forming waves of tremendous power and force to damage her opponents, or even trapping opponents in mini-prisons made of her water. Juvia also has the ability to turn into water, seemingly without thought, thus allowing both physical and magical attacks to pass through her without harming her. Her Magic's power is greatly amplified when she is an emotional state (for example, extreme anger), to the point where she could easily overpower Meredy, one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory.

**Water Body**: Juvia has the ability to transform her body into a mass of water, which would render any physical assault ineffective. However, it seems that this spell is consistent, as seen when Gray Fullbuster used Ice Lance, but the attack simply phased through Juvia's body.[176] The latter would go as far as to claim her body is composed of water, but it is unknown if this fact is indeed true. (Unnamed)

**Water Bubbles**: Juvia has the ability to create bubbles of water which can be used as a container that stores oxygen. This can be worn by different users and the bubble size is modified according to Juvia's will. It can be used during long-term, undersea travels, which requires a great supply of oxygen. Juvia utilized this spell for Team Natsu, when they had to infiltrate the Tower of Heaven by underwater travel.

Water Slicer

**Water Slicer** (ウォータースライサー, 水流斬破, _Wōtā Suraisā_): Juvia creates a single wave of multiple blades that resemble scythes which may be used as projectiles. The enormous pressure emitting from the blades are strong enough to cut through whatever they may encounter, as seen when Juvia attempted to attack Gray, but instead, sliced a stone pillar.

**Water Cane**(ウォーターカーネ, 水流烈鞭, _Wōtā Kāne_): Juvia creates a whip-like structure made of water, usually being an extension of her own hand. It has a tremendous range and is often used as a long-distance attack against a single opponent. It can attack with great speed, flexibility and pressure, and seems to be used like a whip.

**Water Dome** (ウォータードーム _Wōtā Dōmu_): Juvia creates a large dome made of water that camouflages with the ocean. The size can be modified for individual use or to contain a group, and the structure is able to float on water.

**Water Jigsaw**(ウォータージグソー, 水流激鋸, _Wōtā Jigusō_): Juvia may transform her body into a rapidly spinning cone, which is surrounded by a swirling mass of blades. The blade's properties resembles Water Slicer. It is a short-ranged attack directed against a single opponent. Juvia, while under Vidaldus Taka's influence, utilized this spell while fighting Lucy.

Water Lock

**Water Lock** (ウォーターロック, 水流拘束, _Wōtā Rokku_): Juvia has the ability to materialize a large circular mass of water, and unlike the **Water Dome**, it contains no oxygen inside. This spell is used to capture enemies and incapacitate them by suffocation. It was believed to be inescapable until Gray Fullbuster employed his own magic to freeze the entire structure and escape successfully by shattering the frozen mass of water.

**Water Nebula** (ウォーターネブラ, 水流昇霞, _Wōtā Nebura_): Juvia creates two columns of water, which rotate around each other and forms a helix that pushes the opponent with huge force, causing massive damage. Used primarily for long distances, against a single opponent.

**Water Force**: Juvia faces the palm of her left hand towards the opponent and swipes it back, making the water take the form of a circumference that pushes the target away.[ (Unnamed)

**Water Punch**: Juvia accumulates water under high pressure and surrounds her fist, then attacks the opponent with great force. This short-ranged attack is directed against a single opponent. (Unnamed)

Sierra

**Sierra** (シエラァ _Shierā_): A full body transformation resembling Water Body, used by Juvia in a state of strong agitation or other influencing emotion (e.g. jealousy or rage). Her strong emotions cause her full body transformation to heat up/ boil, which Gray Fullbuster was unable to freeze at first. This is a short ranged attack which displays enormous, unpredictable speed.

**Water Beam**: Juvia places both of her hands together and jets a high-pressured beam of water towards her opponent. Juvia utilized this spell while emotionally flustered, which in turn, caused her beam of water to boil up and scald Gray Fullbuster. (Unnamed)

**Double Wave**:Juvia swipes both of her hands towards each other, her right hand over her left hand, creating two waves that come at the target from both sides, engulfing the opponent in water and restraining it's movements. (Unnamed)

**Water Rush**:Juvia moves with great speed toward the opponent, which produces a heavily pressure of water used to damage the opponent. This spell can be seen during Juvia and Meredy's battle. (Unnamed)

**Whirlpool**: Juvia moves her clenched fist forward like a punch and creates a whirlpool of water, which surrounds the opponent in a whirl, and then blow them away with tremendous speed. This attack is long-ranged and can be directed against a single opponent. (Unnamed)

**Water Cyclone** (ウォーターサイクロン, 水流台風, _Wōtā Saikuron_): Juvia casts a whirling torrent of water which resembles a cyclone. Juvia utilized this spell during Naval Battle and appeared to be strong enough to match an attack by Aquarius, one of Lucy's strongest Celestial Spirits.

**Wings of Love**: Juvia creates a vicious whirlpool which pushes the opponent away with great force. Juvia acquired this spell after her Second Origin has released, which she utilized in the Naval Battle event to eliminate most of the competitors.

Juvia and Lucy using Unison Raid

**Unison Raid** (合体魔法, ユニゾンレイド, _Yunizon Reido_): She possesses the ability to perform a Unison Raid, which allows two Mages to fuse their magic together. She performed it with Lucy after the latter summoned Aquarius, allowing them to perform a powerful charging attack. She also performed it with Gray in the anime adaptation, causing pillars of water to rise into the air, which freeze and send needles of ice raining down on their opponents.

**Conjuring Rain:** Ever since her younger years, Juvia has had the ability to conjure rain, although she has no control over it, and it seems to be somewhat dictated by her emotional state.

**Breathing Underwater:** Juvia has the ability to breathe underwater as seen during the infiltration of the Tower of Heaven with Natsu, Gray and Lucy.

**Enhanced Strength:** Juvia shows to be strong being able to break the Request Board she was hiding behind every time while talking to herself about Gray.

**Relationships**

**Relationships**

**Gajeel Redfox**

_Main article: __Gajeel Redfox_

Juvia and Gajeel are close friends that have known each other for quite some time. They are former members of Phantom Lord and both joined Fairy Tail after Phantom Lord's disbanding. Juvia is the one who advised Gajeel to talk to Makarov Dreyar about joining Fairy Tail because she knew how lonely he was. Once Gajeel joined the guild, he segregated himself from the other members, but he stopped doing this because Juvia encouraged him to try to get along with everyone. The young Mage went on to state that she has the best relationship with him out of everyone else in Fairy Tail.

**Gray Fullbuster**

_Main article: __Gray Fullbuster_

Gray and Juvia's first "contact"...

Out of all the relationships Juvia has made, the one with the Fairy Tail Mage Gray Fullbuster is the most characteristic one, as well as the most important to her: Juvia has been madly in love with Gray ever since she started battling him on top of the Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II, while she still was a part of Phantom Lord's Element 4 team. Such unrequited feeling started with their confrontation: initially, Juvia couldn't properly explain it, becoming astonished by every single action Gray made (such as freezing her **Water Lock** or starting to remove his clothes due to his stripping habits), but eventually started seeing it as love. When Gray stated he would have protected Lucy Heartfilia with his life due to her being a comrade of him, Juvia misinterpreted, believing that the man was in love with his guildmate, and got enraged, assaulting Gray viciously. She momentarily gave up when the latter apologized for accidentally grabbing her breast and set her free from the ice she had encased her in, only to attack him again when he referred to the continuous rain pouring on them as "_depressing_", something which made her remember her sad childhood, and caused her to continue the battle with renewed anger. Gray, however, rapidly achieved victory, something which prompted the rain to suddenly stop, and which granted Juvia a view of the clear sky, much to her emotion. When Gray jokingly asked whether she wanted to continue the battle, she fainted, love getting the better of her.

Juvia daydreaming about Gray

Following the end of the Guild War between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord, as well as the latter's disbandment, Juvia was shown secretly observing Gray during the reconstruction of Fairy Tail's headquarters, having prepared a bento for him, and being saddened by the fact that he shared it with Natsu Dragneel. Juvia was willing to follow Gray to a resort he and his team were having a vacation, where she stood up to try and protect him from Simon's attacks,subsequently embarking with him on the quest to save Erza Scarlet from the Tower of Heaven. Eventually, Juvia joined Fairy Tail, getting a step closer to her beloved one.

Juvia's rage at the thought of someone trying to kil Gray

Juvia's battle with Meredy further proved her unfailing love for Gray: while initially shown to be overpowered by the member of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, Juvia entered an enraged state after hearing her opponent state that she would have killed Gray first out of all the Fairy Tail members on Tenrou Island,subsequently assaulting Meredy with vicious strikes and overpowering her.

Juvia refers to Gray with the most honorific suffix "_-sama_", and her boundless love for him is noted to possess prominently physical connotations, as shown from the woman daydreaming about having a sexual relationship with Gray and morbidly staring at his naked body during the boat journey to Tenrou Island, as well as begging him to "_punish_" her in front of their guildmates after failing to get Zeref back from Grimoire Heart.

**Lucy Heartfilia**

_Main article: __Lucy Heartfilia_

Lucy, Juvia's rival in love!

Juvia, in her one-sided, possessive relationship with Gray Fullbuster, sees the man's comrade and teammate Lucy Heartfilia as a rival of sort, thinking that she wants to take Gray away from her. While still part of Phantom Lord, Juvia kidnapped Lucy on Jose Porla's orders. When she and Gray first met, Juvia misinterpreted his desire to protect Lucy as love, and made claim that she would never forgive her. During the events of the Tower of Heaven, Juvia acted quite sharply (though in a comedic way) towards Lucy, giving her less air to breathe with her **Water Magic** during the underwater crossing, and trying to have her explore the Tower alone, exposing her to danger, just to be together with , during Juvia and Lucy's battle with Vidaldus Taka, when Juvia was being controlled by Vidaldus' **Rock of Succubus**, she informed Lucy of her feelings for Fairy Tail, which she praised, moving Juvia. The two of them subsequently achieved Unison Raid, defeating the opponent, and rejoicing together in the achievement. Following this event, Juvia and Lucy became good friends, though the former still comedically sees the latter as a rival in love (much like she does with a number of other individuals), sometimes pulling pranks on her.

**Cana Alberona**

_Main article: __Cana Alberona_

Juvia sacrificing herself for Cana's sake

After Phantom Lord's disbandment, Juvia becomes a member of Fairy Tail, and, during the events of the Harvest Festival, she teams up with Cana Alberona to search for Laxus Dreyar, but instead finds Freed Justine, who states that she is and will always be "_Phantom's__ woman_", defiantly stating that it is unknown when she will turn against Fairy Tail. Cana defends Juvia's honor, proving herself to care deeply for the woman's feelings.

Cana's fury

Juvia and Cana get trapped in Freed's rune enchantment, and Juvia decides to injure herself severely for her guildmate's sake. She tells Cana that she wants the members of her guild to accept her as a Fairy Tail member, and that she loves everyone. Her partner tells her that she is already one of them, that they all accept her and that she is a wonderful Fairy Tail Mage. Juvia shuts her eyes, happy to hear those words from Cana, who proceeds to angrily attack Freed, defending Juvia and honoring her sacrifice, telling the Captain of the Thunder God Tribe to take back what he said about her newly-acquired comrade. As the Fantasia parade began, Cana reminded Juvia that she had to participate.

**Lisanna Strauss**

_Main article: __Lisanna Strauss_

Juvia doubting Lisanna

Lisanna Strauss and Juvia are fellow guildmates, and Lisanna was Juvia's partner in the recent S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, with Lisanna having chosen her due to the good relationship she had with Juvia's Edolas counterpart. Juvia is shown to often act in a comedically suspicious way towards Lisanna, thinking of her as a new rival in love for Gray.

**Freed Justine**

_Main article: __Freed Justine_

Freed Justine initially did not consider Juvia as a guildmate due to her having first been part of Phantom Lord, which was their enemy. He even addressed her with contempt as the "_Phantom Girl_". During the Battle of Fairy Tail, Freed activated a rune which had as its rule to force Cana and Juvia to fight until one was defeated. Freed said that he would have preferred if the former had remained, stating that Juvia had been a child of Phantom since birth, and that sooner or later she would have turned against Fairy Tail again, clearly showing his distrust towards Juvia. Nevertheless, Juvia did not fight Cana, instead sacrificing herself by destroying a **Thunder Lacrima** from Laxus Dreyar's **Thunder Palace** and being knocked unconscious due to the effects of the **Organic Link Magic**. This act startled Freed, who subsequently heard Juvia's wish to be recognized as a member of Fairy Tail, made seconds before she lost consciousness. Freed realized Juvia's attachment to the guild, evident in the sacrifice she had made for a comrade, and, after the Battle of Fairy Tail, his attitude towards Juvia changed, with him accepting her as a comrade.

**Appearances in Other Media**

**OVAs**

**Welcome to Fairy Hills!**

Juvia and the others playing the relationship gameLucy decides to take a job at the Fairy Tail female dormitory Fairy Hills to search for a missing object. Erza gives her a tour of the dorm and they stop by Juvia's room for some tea. Later on, Juvia and the other girls go to the beach for a welcome party for Wendy. At the beach, Juvia and the others swim in the ocean, play volleyball, and play a relationship game. After their party Juvia and the others take a group bath.

**Video Games**

**Fairy Tail Portable Guild**

Juvia Lockser with the other playable characters in the game

Juvia appears as a playable character in the first Fairy Tail Video Game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild, and is playable only if you unlock her through quests. Water is her element, and she possesses the following Spells in the game:

**Water Lock****:** Cost 2 MP, Default Technique

**Water Lance:** Cost 2 MP, Juvia must be at lv38 to purchase it in the shop.

**Water Jigsaw****:** Cost 2 MP, Juvia must be at lv45 to purchase it in the shop.

**Rapid Water Slicer****:** Cost 4 MP, Juvia must be at lv55 to purchase it in the shop.

**Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2****Edit**

Juvia Lockser is a playable character in the sequel to Fairy Tail Portable Guild, Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2. She can be unlocked through quests.

**Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen**

Juvia is a playable character in the game Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen upon being unlocked. She possesses the following moves:

**Magic Level 1**: Water Lock (水流拘束 _Wōtā Rokku_)

**Magic Level 1**: Water Slicer (水流斬破 _Wōtā Suraisā_)

**Magic Level 2**: Water Cane (水流烈鞭 _Wōtā Kāne_)

**Magic Level 2**: Water Jigsaw (水流激鋸 _Wōtā Jigusō_)

**Magic Level 3**: Water Shoot (ウォーターシュート _Wōtā Shūto_)

**Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou**

Juvia's render in _Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou_

In the video game Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, Juvia Lockser is a playable character. In this game, she possesses the following moves:

**Main**: Water Slicer (水流斬破 _Wōtā Suraisā_)

**Sub 1**: Water Shoot (ウォーターシュート _Wōtā Shūto_)

**Sub 2**: **Water Drill** (水流切削 _Wōtā Doriru_)

**Sub 3**: Water Cane (水流烈鞭 _Wōtā Kāne_)

**Super**: Water Jigsaw (水流激鋸 _Wōtā Jigusō_)

**Trivia**

Juvia ranked third in the Ms. Fairy Tail contest, which was a popularity poll held to determine the most popular females in the series at that time.

The doll she wears around her neck is a teru-teru bōzu, a doll used by children to pray away the rain and wish for sunny weather.[243]

From the Volume 16 Limited Edition: Sorcerer Interview, when asked the best quality of Fairy Tail she said, "For Juvia, it's a warm place". She wants to become Gray's bride in the future. When asked who she had a good relationship with Juvia replied, "Gajeel-kun." When asked about the most difficult job she had ever taken she responded, "As long as Juvia's working with Gray-sama, no job is difficult."

Juvia ranked thirteenth in Meredy's Most Important Persons to Kill list.

"Juvia" is a homophone for the Spanish word "_Lluvia_", which means _Rain_.

In Volume 32's extra content, Mashima provided the battle statistics for 31 of the 40 X791 contestants in the Grand Magic Games. The stats, however, were provided not from Mashima's point-of-view as the author but from the view point of Sorcerer Magazine reporter Jason. Which explains why some stats are missing and why others may be inaccurate. According to Jason from the Sorcerer Magazine, during her participation in the Grand Magic Games of X791, Juvia's stats are:

**Offense**

3/5

**Defense**

5/5

**Speed**

4/5

**Intelligence**

3/5

**Unrequited Love**

6/5

**Quotes**

(To Gray Fullbuster about Lucy Heartfilia) _"A rival in love, Juvia cannot forgive this, Juvia will not forgive Lucy!"_

(To Lucy) _"Lucy-san ... Juvia doesn't want to hurt her nakama ... Although it's a little presumptuous of me to call you are after all you are my rival in love ... Juvia has truly come to love Fairy Tail ...it seem so friendly .. so fun...so warm...as though even if it's raining outside in the guild the sun is always shining...just when Juvia thought she was finally starting to get along with everyone ... but it look like Juvia can only bring sadness..."_

(To Lucy) _"What's this, rain is falling down from Juvia's eyes?"_

(To Cana) _"Juvia just... wanted to.. make you all... accept her.. as a true member of Fairy Tail. Juvia loves you guys!"_

(To Gray) _"Gray-sama you haven't been unfaithful, have you?"_

(To Erza Scarlet) _"Juvia will defeat you!"_

(To Meredy) _"Although we may defeat our enemies, the Mages of Fairy Tail would never take their lives!"_

(To Meredy) _"Juvia lives for the ones that she love! You've got to as well. If you have love in your life, then you must keep on living!"_

**Battles & Events**

**Battles **

**Events **

Lucy Heartfilia vs. Juvia Lockser

Gray Fullbuster vs. Juvia Lockser

Team Natsu vs. Team Jellal

Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Lockser vs. Tower of Heaven Guards

Lucy Heartfilia & Juvia Lockser vs. Vidaldus Taka

Fairy Tail vs. Daphne's Lizardmen & Dragonoid

Juvia Lockser & Lisanna Strauss vs. Erza Scarlet

Erza Scarlet & Juvia Lockser vs. Meredy

Juvia Lockser vs. Meredy

Tenrou Team vs. Acnologia

Gray Fullbuster, Lyon Vastia & Juvia Lockser vs. Labyrinth Guardian

Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser & Lyon Vastia vs. Sugarboy (Earth Land)

Fairy Tail, Lyon Vastia, Byro Cracy & Dan Straight vs. Reborn Oración Seis

Gajeel Redfox & Juvia Lockser vs. Guttman Kubrick

Juvia Lockser vs. Chelia Blendy

Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Lockser vs. Lyon Vastia & Chelia Blendy

Fairy Tail vs. Atlas Flame

Juvia (Edolas)

**Juvia **

**Kanji**

ジュビア

**Rōmaji**

_Jubia_

**Characteristics**

**Race**

Human

**Gender**

Female

**Professional Status**

**Affiliation**

Edolas  
Edolas Fairy Tail Guild

**Previous Occupation**

Mage

**Base of Operations**

Edolas Fairy Tail Guild

**Personal Status**

**Status**

Active

**Counterpart**

Juvia Lockser

**Magic**

**Magic**

Magic Umbrella

**Debuts**

**Manga Debut**

Chapter 169

**Anime Debut**

Episode 78

**Portrayal**

**Japanese Voice**

Mai Nakahara

**Image Gallery**

**Juvia** (ジュビア _Jubia_) is a member of the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild and the Edolas counterpart of Juvia Lockser.

Appearance

Juvia has long blue hair that is curled on the outside, and wears a small blue hat that is tilted on the right side of her head. Her outfit consists of a white shirt with gold trimmings that is knotted to reveal her stomach, and a short blue skirt with fishnet stockings and high heeled shoes. She also wears white gloves and a maroon tie.

Personality

Juvia, unlike her Earthland counterpart, bears a good amount of confidence in herself and is not afraid to put others down. She refuses to work with Gray Surge due to him wearing too many layers of clothing, saying that just looking at him made her warm.

SynopsisEdit Edolas arc

Juvia refusing to go with Gray.

On her way out to a job, Gray Surge tries to come with her. Juvia turns him down after seeing the many layers of clothing that he is wearing. She turns to leave, telling Gray to call her when he is wearing less. When Lucy Ashley discovers some intruders, Juvia goes to confront the group.

After Lucy Ashley recognizes Natsu Dragneel, Gray returns his attention to Juvia, begging her to let him come on the job. Juvia gets annoyed and kicks Gray away. Juvia later stands with the rest of her guild, scared due to the Fairy Hunter's approach. After the guild is transported into a safer location, Natsu explains his story. The guild is skeptical at first but believes the story, saying that the Natsu they are facing is not the same as the Natsu that they know. When Natsu asks for directions to the capital, Juvia, with the rest of her guild, tries to discourage them to no avail.

Just as Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster and Coco were about to be defeated by the Royal Army, Juvia, with the rest of her guild, arrives and fights the Royal Army. The fight, however, did not last long as Magic was being removed by Mystogan and his plan. Juvia, realizing that the thing that they fear the most is happening, begins to panic with the rest of her guild. Before being sent back to Earth Land, Gray cheers up the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild by telling them that they don't need Magic to be a Guild, they only need their comrades. Juvia is last seen watching the Earth Land Fairy Tail's departure with a smile on her face.

Magic and Abilities

Juvia using hand to hand combat

**Master Hand to Hand Combat:** Juvia is very skilled in hand to hand combat, having beaten many of the Edolas Royal Army soldiers without using Magic.

Former Magic and Abilities

Juvia attacking with her umbrella.

**Magic Umbrella:** Juvia used a weapon resembling an umbrella. In the anime, the weapon is given a more elaborative appearance, as it is colored purple and tipped with what appears to be a _teru teru bozu_.

Battles & Events

Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Coco & Edolas Fairy Tail vs. Edolas Royal Army


End file.
